cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
James/Trivia
*If you plan to edit on James' Trivia, you have to middle click the tab above, which in turn will redirect you to the Trivia article. Then clicking the big red edit button will do the trick and allow you to add information to your leisure YouTube * When he first started making commentaries, James used a program called Screaming Bee and had a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries, causing his voice to sound deeper. * It is a known fact that James has failed to finish many of his series. * Originally, his mom thought signing up with Machinima was a scam. However, after he got his first paycheck, she was fine with it. * He has had many cameo appearances in the popular Machinima series, Sanity Not Included. * As of November 22nd, 2017, he has over 3.08 million subscribers and over 1.83 billion views on his personal channel, the most out of the entire Cow Chop crew. ** According to Social Blade, his channel is the 1,015th most subscribed and 519th most viewed on YouTube (as of Nov. 22nd, 2017). ** The highest subscriber rank his channel had ever reached was 82nd. * James used to name products such as Lipton Iced Tea, Fruit Gushers, and Brisk in his commentaries to try and get a sponsorship deal. ** On October 14th, 2012, he finally got his wish and was sponsored by NOS High-Performance Energy drink. However, the sponsorship only lasted for a short time. * He used an M-Audio Producer USB Microphone. * He was the first Cow Chop member to obtain one million subscribers, doing so on July 30, 2012, followed by Aleks respectively. * He announced during one of his streams that he would name his fan base the Anal Army. * Though he goes by the names UberHaxorNova (YouTube) and Paragon Nova (Minecraft/Xbox), James stated during an episode of Creature Talk that he always wanted to be known simply as Nova. * He was the last Cow Chop member to be swapped to the YouTube One Channel design, and he never did it voluntarily; YouTube forced the change on him. * He believes his Dead Rising 2 playthrough with fellow YouTuber Sp00n was the cause for their popularity. * His outro song is Theme 4 from the OST of a mobile game called "Retro Shooting". * His most popular video is "WOOL". * He and the other Creatures constantly joked that he made $7.7 million off of YouTube due to him being featured on therichest.com's Ten Self-Made YouTube Millionaires, inaccurately claiming that he has a net worth of $7.7 million. * James currently has an editor for his personal content. His name is Jakob and his Twitter handle is: "@alsojakob". Gaming * His original Minecraft skin was Chuck Greene, the main character from Dead Rising 2. * He played Happy Wheels often on his channel. Jim Bonacci, the creator of Happy Wheels, even made a character that James voice-acted, named Pogostick Man. * One of his favorite game series is Resident Evil; when he was younger, he would watch his father play it. * In Episode 8 of his Just Cause 2 multiplayer series, he was attacked by Chilled and Diction, who were trying to take his car; they did not know that it was Nova from whom they were stealing. * He frequently uses Minecraft's torch glitch to keep himself from drowning. * He is the creator of the "Gay Tony" long jump, which is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. To do the "Gay Tony", he jumps off of a high point while humming to "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz. ** Most of the time, attempting a "Gay Tony", will end in his death. To date, he has attempted the jump many times in Minecraft, The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, Dead Island, and Alan Wake's American Nightmare. * He uses a lot of names with the word "Anal" in them. * Although James changes his username on Steam frequently, he never changes his profile picture. * He was the second player to be eliminated from the Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Hardcore Tournament. * He won the Polaris Speedrunners Rumble Zone Tournament while at PAX Prime. Miscellaneous * He has snorted Fun Dip, three times. * His favorite song is "All Star" by Smash Mouth. ** He said he hates Linkin Park on one of his DayZ Standalone streams. * He is afraid of goats and heights. * He hates being bothered when he takes a shit. * He is allergic to crabs. * His ringtone is the Yoshi's Story theme. * He had a job at a Twizzlers factory before making YouTube commentaries (Confirmed in CCTV #4). * He has owned a stuffed Clifford the Big Red Dog since high school. * He does not like McDonald's and Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. * His favorite color is green. * After high school, he went to a graphics design school; due to time issues, he did not graduate. * He has pet dogs. One of his dogs, Ein, loosely based on the corgi from the anime Cowboy Bebop. He is believed to be a fan. * He loves swords, as shown in his playthroughs of Borderlands 2 and Dead Island; his favorite is the katana. If given the option, he'd take a katana, regardless of whether a more conventional weapon would be more appropriate. ** He has stated he wanted to start a collection of katanas but never had enough room for them. ** He has received a few katanas from various fans. * It appears that he got his laugh from his mom. * He dislikes THQ. * At PAX Prime 2012, Notch gave Nova his phone number for some reason. * When he was living in one of his previous households, he hung up posters of One Direction and Justin Bieber in plain view of his webcam. Whether or not he genuinely likes those performers, he has stated that the posters exist to troll his fan base. ** He had also hung up posters saying "I still copy," which is a reference to the notion that gamers "copy" each others series by playing the same games. It is also a reference to the fan flame wars between his fans and PewDiePie's. * Prior to moving to Colorado, James did not have his driver's license. * He once starred in a WWE All-Stars video with TonyPizzaGuy after many requests from fans. Nova did not record or advertise it, but Tony was pleased nonetheless. He later appeared in Tony's podcast "Triple Threat" with Tubby Emu and Tony. * He does not like the Lord of the Rings trilogy. * He has a total of three remixes on his channel. * He voiced W4DE in the TR4PVILLE pilot episode, as well as in the RTX 2013 Special. * In the past, James has had a dislike of ChilledChaos. * As of March 2013, James and Chilled appear to have resolved their problems, on James' Twitter, with which he captioned,'' "''Someone touched my nipple @ChilledChaos." ** On September 25th, 2014, Nova uploaded a video of him, Chilled, and Ze (along with many other YouTubers) playing Gmod Deathrun. * He was very often shipped with Seamus, and he doesn't mind when he is shipped with people. ** He is currently being shipped with Aleks a little more, due to their past "NovaHD" streams. * He owns a fleshlight that a fan gave him. * James is single at the moment. ** It was speculated that he used to date venomkisser. * James hired a man to come in and sing to Aleks on a 2014 Valentines stream. Aleks regretted all of it. * In a couple of streams, James verified that he is Puerto Rican (half) and that most of his fans mistake him for something else. * He dyed his hair blonde/pink and his beard blonde as a donation milestone for a charity stream on July 26th, 2014; it was dubbed the "Novapolitan" look. ** His "Novapolitan" look was later made into a Speedrunners DLC character. * According to James during the Cow Chop Stage Show at the Rooster Teeth Booth, during PAX East 2016 diabetes runs in his family. * James is seemingly unphased by the effects of pepper spray * James has had bleach in his eyes due to playing with a "Toilet Board Game" spraying it into his face during the "BLEACHED EYES DISASTER • WALMART DELIVERY TIME" Cow Chop Video. * According to an Ancestry DNA test, James appears to be his own father from the initials shown. Sources https://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UC22TOQWJue006Lp6DB5QhDA Category:Trivia Pages Category:List